handsoaptheseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Schuyler O'Maher
"You said my name wrong. It's Schuyler with a C-H. I could totally hear the K in your voice" ''- Schuyler O'Maher accosting Truman Philip'' '''Schuyler Cam'ron Diaz O'Maher is the youngest of Theo and Lila O'Maher's three children. He is a prodigal genius and inventor, capable of creating many gadgets. His most notable creation are the Nanogarbs, articles of clothing powered by nano-machines that grant superhuman abilities to anyone who wears them. A large portion of the story revolves around characters who utilize the Nanogarbs to solve problems and fight enemies. Appearance Schuyler is a young, man of average height and a slender build. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He often wears a white, custom made, long fleece hoodie that comes all the way down to his knees. He refers to this hoodie as his "lab coat" and wears it when he's working. Personality :Schuyler calls himself "a young prodigy", and continually boasts of his scientific genius. However, due to his youth, and his general negative dispostion towards the world around him, Schuyler chooses to use his genius to create frivolous things for the purpose of "flexing" on those around him, or to carry out personal vendettas, rather than for the betterment of mankind. Schuyler often openly tells his "Maidens" and others who work with or for him that he only sees them are expendable pawns, often daring them to walk out, but knowing that they won't either because his abrasive personality amuses and entertains them too much, or because they have nothing else going on in their lives and will continue to serve him. In spite of this, he does truly have something that vaguely resembles love for them, crying in private after Jacob Prescott, Ezra Tate, and Tia Chen hand in their resignations. The one person Schuyler cares about more than anyone else, including his own family members, is his lab assistant and good friend Alfie Fairhurst. He insults Alfie much less than he does any other character, although he will frequently call Alfie by his entire legal first and middle name "Hamilton Alfredo". Inventions As a master scientist Nanogarbs (see article, Nanogarbs) : Nanogarbs are articles of clothing worn by certain individuals at Schuyler's discretion. They grant superhuman abilities to people who wear them. After the events of the STOW Outbreak, Schuyler's nano garb technology is mass produced and Nanogarbs are used by a good number of people all over the world, most notably the Paladins of the Shine Blessed Orders, who possess the ability to combine the Nano-technology with their holy magic. Hovercraft: Schuyler regularly builds Hovercrafts out of salvaged car parts. One, seen in "And It Begins" was destroyed by Sybil Shadowsong in a road rage encounter. Another hovercraft ends up in the possession of The X-M-plars, who joyride around in it for a week before it ends up being destroyed. The Chochinator: The Chochinator is a high powered laser gun. When the Chochinator is aimed at a target, it scans the person and measures their probability of engaging in annoying and unpleasant behaviorh. This number is referred to as the "Choch Quotient". When this number exceeds a certain level, indicating that the target is "a chach beyond saving" the gun will be able to fire. If this level is not exceeded, then the gun will remain locked in Safety mode s, then it will remain locked. If the target's Choch Quotient is between 200 and 400, the gun will automatically convert to Stun Mode. If the target's Choch Quotient exceeds 400, then the gun will automatically convert to Scourge Eradication Mode. Dragon Drone: A tricked out drone made in the image of a dragon. It has a makeshift flame thrower in it's mouth and launches Molotov Cocktails from it's underside. It is currently in the possession of Waldo Thomassen 'Basilisk: ' '''Battle Armor: Code Name Heretic: '''A suit of high tech armor worn by Truman Philip Quotes - "You said my name wrong. It's Schuyler with a C-H. I can totally hear the K in your voice." - "Hamilton Alfredo Fairhurst!" Jacob: "Alfredo?" Schuyler: "When his mom was pregnant, the only thing she would eat is pasta."Category:Male Characters Category:Unveiling of the Nanogarbs Arc Characters Category:Zealous and Jealous Arc Characters Category:Turbulence Arc Characters Category:All Up in My Space Arc Characters